


Derecho al Placer

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Real People Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: “Hacé que él te haga ver estrellas todas las noches.Es lo que te merecés.Es lo que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar.”
Relationships: Violeta Urtizberea/Julieta Nair Calvo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Derecho al Placer

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: esto es una ficción. Una historia que escribí con mucho cariño y buena onda pero que no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad. O sea, mi respeto por las chicas y por sus respectivas parejas sigue intacto.
> 
> Pd: en esta historia, no hay Lila ni Coronavirus.

Julieta no podía parar de reírse mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular. Su amiga Melina le había mandado el meme, por WhatsApp. En la foto, había un pobre y sonriente boludo haciendo una pose a la cámara. Habían intentado fotografiar el sol entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, pero el intento había fracasado ridículamente. Arriba del chico, habían escrito “los hombres” y, arriba del sol, “el clítoris”.

Los ojos de Julieta estaban húmedos por lo fuerte que se reía. Era una tarde de sábado y ella agradecía al universo por estar sola en su casa en el momento porque, si Andrés estuviera con ella, Julieta seguramente tendría que decirle el motivo de tanta gracia y sería algo incómodo para los dos. 

_Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia,_ le escribió a Melina, en seguida poniéndole varios emojis que se reían al igual que ella. 

Hacía poco más de un mes que Julieta y Andrés estaban saliendo. Ni los medios, ni sus fans se habían enterado todavía. Lo sabían solamente los amigos más cercanos y las familias de ambos. Julieta lo quería, pero la verdad era que se había sentido identificada con aquel meme mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Como había pasado con la gran mayoría de los hombres con los que Julieta había salido en su vida, con Andrés la penetración también era la “atracción principal” del espectáculo y su clítoris disfrutaba de un showcito increíblemente corto de apertura, nomás. Sin embargo, muchas veces la propia Julieta sentía que no necesitaba los preliminares realmente porque, sí, disfrutaba bastante de la penetración. Creía que era por eso que nunca les había dicho nada, ni a sus ex novios, ni a Andrés, acerca de su desempeño en la cama. Siempre había logrado acabar, al final, y era consciente de su inmenso privilegio porque sabía que, alrededor del mundo, innumerables mujeres sexualmente activas aún no sabían como se sentía tener un orgasmo. 

Igual, aquel meme la hizo reflexionar acerca de las parejas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, principalmente Andrés. Él era muy cariñoso, pero, aún así, un largo tiempo distanciaba su orgasmo del de ella. Andrés siempre acababa primero y Julieta se esforzaba para no tardar tanto. Muchas veces se masajeaba el clítoris mientras él la penetraba, y él parecía no registrarlo. De hecho, cuando él le tocaba el centro con los dedos, era frecuentemente solo para meterle uno o dos por un breve momento, como que para “prepararla para lo más importante”. 

El sexo oral no existía, prácticamente. Julieta rara vez se lo había hecho a sus parejas — nunca le había resultado ser algo muy placentero —, pero le encantaba cuando se lo hacían a ella. Sin embargo, nunca se lo había cobrado a nadie justamente porque sentía que sería una hipocresía de su parte. Andrés se lo hacía pocas veces y, en esos escasos momentos, su lengua deslizaba por el centro de Julieta desde su entrada hasta rozar su clítoris brevemente y entonces volvía a bajar sin un ritmo definido, como si él no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Esos movimientos seguían por ni bien medio minuto y Julieta aún no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle con voz firme un _quedate ahí._

Ahora que lo pensaba, concluía que la falta de atención hacia su zona más sensible era un problema de todos los hombres con los que ya había salido, no solamente de Andrés, y tal conclusión la llenó de frustración. También la frustró su aparente incapacidad de decirles a los hombres con todas las letras lo que le gustaba en la cama por miedo a que le dijeran egoísta. 

Esa suma de frustraciones hizo que Julieta sintiera la necesidad de descargarse. Subió el meme a su Instagram, en formato de historia, sin pensar mucho más. 

Prácticamente al instante, Violeta Urtizberea le mandó un mensaje privado comentando la historia. Ella estaba, hacía una semana, en Madrid con los padres — quienes seguían siendo muy amigos aunque llevaran más de treinta años divorciados — y el hermano menor.

_Diosa, enseñale como se hacen las cosas!!!_

Julieta se volvió a reír. No había ningún tipo de tabú entre las dos. Hablaban de todo. Se habían visto semidesnudas mientras se decían dulzuras frente a las cámaras varias veces. Pocas cosas en la vida generaban más intimidad entre dos personas que momentos de complicidad y confianza impares como esos. 

— No creo que sea tan simple, ¿viste? — le empezó a grabar un audio en WhatsApp — Sabés que no me gusta chupársela tanto como me gusta que me la chupe él. Me sentiría re egocéntrica pidiéndole algo que sé que no le voy a querer dar. 

— Hermosa, vos tenés todo el derecho del mundo de que no te guste hacer algo en la cama — le respondió Violeta por medio de un audio también. — Mirá, el sexo es un intercambio, es verdad, pero _nadie,_ ni siquiera tu consciencia, te puede obligar a hacer algo que no se te cante hacer. Es más: vos ya le hacés a Andrés el grandisísimo favor de abrirle esas piernas divinas que tenés. Para mí, no tenés que hacer nada más que eso, si no se te canta. Él es el que tiene que hacer todo para complacerte a vos mientras agradece a los dioses por tenerte. 

Julieta se tomó un tiempo para procesar todos los cumplidos que había en ese audio. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, mientras algo crecía dentro suyo, haciendo que su corazón acelerara. Su ego, tal vez. Acompañado por un calor distinto. 

— ¿Qué haría yo sin vos?

— No sé. Pero en serio te digo. Hacé que él se convierta en el segundo mejor amigo de tu clítoris. Porque su primera mejor amiga tiene que ser vos misma, obviamente — Julieta se rió al escuchar esa justificación. — Hacé que él te haga ver estrellas todas las noches, Juli. Es lo que te merecés. Es lo que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar.

A Julieta le pareció haber escuchado algo de melancolía en esa última frase. Su corazón latía calentito y aún más veloz. Respiró hondo y su próxima respuesta salió junto con ese aire que había inhalado recién, suavecita. 

— Te extraño. ¿Cuándo volvés? Ya puedo escuchar algo del acento madrileño en tu castellano — bromeó. — Es muy sexy, pero no quisiera que te quedes ahí mucho tiempo más.

— Tú tranquila, princesa, que mañana mismo vuelvo — Violeta hizo el acento, sacando otra risa de Julieta, y en seguida volvió a su habla normal. — Te llevo un abrazo fuerte y un regalo que creo que te va a encantar. Aún no lo compré porque se me vino la idea recién, gracias a esta charlita, pero ahorita salgo a comprarlo. 

— Uy, ¡qué intriga, bebé! Me muero por verte y darte ese abrazo. De hecho, no grabo el lunes, así que… ¿venís a mi casa y almorzamos juntas? Te cocino. 

Julieta hizo la invitación en un tono aterciopelado. Notaba que estaba casi coqueteando con su amiga. Se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación. Se le erizaba la piel de la adrenalina. Se sentía una adolescente, sentada y derretida en su sillón, enrollando un mechón del pelo teñido de rubio en su dedo índice libre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

— Ay, hablame de una oferta irrefutable. Me encanta cuando me cocinás — Violeta claramente le devolvió el casi coqueteo. — Nos vemos el lunes, entonces. A las once de la mañana voy a estar allá con tu regalito en una mano y un vinito blanco en la otra. ¿Qué te parece? 

Julieta saboreó la dulzura y la paz en las palabras de Violeta, en la imagen mental que ella misma ya tenía de la “cita” del lunes. 

— Me parece perfecto. Y gracias, eh. Gracias por escucharme y por aconsejarme siempre. Me hace tan feliz que seas literalmente una casi psicóloga, ¿sabés?

— No hay nada que agradecer, linda. Y jamás te olvides de esto: vos sos la dueña de tu propio placer. Y sos más que poderosa. Sos una diosa. A una diosa _nadie_ la deja insatisfecha. 

Julieta sabía lo profundamente feminista que era Violeta y la admiraba muchísimo por eso. Por un lado, Violeta le estaba reiterando que _todas_ las mujeres del mundo eran las dueñas de su propio placer y todo lo demás — lo que era cierto, obviamente —, pero, por otro, Julieta sentía que su amiga la estaba elogiando descaradamente. De todas maneras, el calor crecía dentro de la rubia.

Julieta escuchó ese último audio de Violeta innumerables veces a lo largo del resto de la tarde y, cuanto más lo escuchaba, más empoderada y más _excitada_ se sentía. Lo chistoso era que tal excitación no provenía de pensamientos acerca de Andrés. De hecho, con cada palabra de aquel audio que Julieta interiorizaba, menos pensaba en Andrés. 

Mientras el sol se ponía, Julieta borró la bendita historia de su Instagram porque ya no se sentía frustrada. Lo que sentía en realidad era que su excitación era una _consecuencia_ de su empoderamiento. Le mandó un mensaje a Andrés diciéndole que viniera a su casa no porque deseaba tener sexo con él, sino porque necesitaba alguien sobre quien ejercer semejante poder. 

Era la primera vez en su vida que Julieta objetificaba a una persona. Tal conclusión la hizo sentir algo culpable por un momento, pero, justo antes de abrirle la puerta a Andrés, resignificó esa conclusión. _Nos objetifican a las mujeres hace siglos, todo el tiempo,_ pensó. _Esto no es más que reparación histórica._

Ni bien se saludaron, Julieta se abalanzó sobre el joven empresario y empezó a comerle la boca, llevándolo a su cama. Ella sabía que era fogosa, pero esta noche había subido de nivel. En medio a tanto fuego, Andrés, sorprendido, trató de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Julieta simplemente le ordenó que se callara. 

Una vez que estaban en la cama, desnudos, Julieta debajo de Andrés, él se empezó a posicionar para penetrarla. La actriz puso ambas manos en sus hombros y lo miró muy fijo a los ojos. 

— No — la palabrita sonó dura. — Hoy estoy al mando yo. Te vas a poner entre mis piernas y solo te vas a mover de allá cuando _yo_ te lo diga. 

Su propio tono de voz la excitó aún más. Tomar el control del sexo de esa manera era nuevo y delicioso. La adrenalina fluía en sus venas. Andrés le regaló una sonrisa pícara y obedeció. Julieta se recostó bien en sus almohadas y arqueó las piernas abiertas para acomodarlo mejor. 

Él le mordió los muslos un par de veces y alcanzó su centro sin tardar mucho más. Como siempre y como si este fuera el verdadero objetivo, le empezó a chupar la entrada. Julieta revoleó los ojos al instante.

— _Arriba_ , Andrés — ordenó y se sintió aliviada por todas las veces que no lo había hecho. — Quiero tu lengua acá arriba. 

Julieta separó un poco más sus labios mayores con los dedos y señaló con un índice su clítoris. Mientras lo hacía, concluía que era ridículo tener que hacerlo como si ella misma fuera un libro de biología. Sin embargo, todo valdría la pena. O al menos era eso lo que constantemente se decía. 

Andrés la volvió a obedecer. Empezó a chuparle el “mejor amigo” con empeño. Semejante victoria hizo que Julieta gimiera fuerte — también lo hizo para ordenarle subliminalmente que se quedara allí un largo rato. Con ambas manos en su pelo, presionaba su cabeza contra su propio centro ligeramente. Gimió los nombres de un puñado de entidades católicas hasta que, mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, algo sonó en su mente. 

_Diosa._

Era la voz de Violeta. 

Julieta gimió otra vez, de la sorpresa. Tenía la guardia demasiado baja para cuestionarse con respecto a eso. La voz de su amiga siguió sonando en su mente y Julieta no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera permitirlo. 

_Hacé que él te haga ver estrellas todas las noches._

_Es lo que te merecés._

_Es lo que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar._

Y, de repente, era la lengua suave de Violeta la que la complacía. Julieta sintió la diferencia porque sus lenguas se habían encontrado algunas veces frente a las cámaras — había sido una sugerencia muy respetuosa de la propia Violeta, para que esas precisas escenas se vieran aún más realistas, y Julieta había consentido sin cualquier extrañeza.

Sin embargo, ahora, la sensación de la lengua de Violeta determinadamente en su clítoris la invadía sin ningún tipo de preaviso. Y a Julieta le encantó la sorpresa. De hecho, no entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero, sí, le encantaba. Gemía sin parar, con los ojos siempre cerrados. Sabía que, si los abriera, la culpa probablemente la destruiría, pero, si los mantuviera cerrados, podría huír de ello un rato más. Huír hacia un universo alternativo e inalcanzable donde podría permitir que la consumiera el placer que le generaba su mejor amiga. 

Julieta acabó más rápido que nunca. Vio estrellas coloridas en la oscuridad y tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para no gemir el apodo de Violeta. 

Se sentía débil y dominada por el placer más intenso que había sentido en su vida. Su propia lengua hormigueaba de las ganas que tenía de probar un beso de Violeta sin que ella estuviera en la piel de Florencia Estrella. 

Abrió los ojos, por fin. No era Violeta quien subía hacia su boca para darle un beso. Julieta movió sutilmente su cara hacia su derecha para que sus labios no se chocaran contra los de Andrés y lo abrazó para disimularlo. Él le empezó a besar el cuello y ella, de repente, lo sentía pesado sobre sí. Su barba le molestaba, sus besos la sofocaban. La penetración duró como un minuto. Julieta, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Andrés, no soltó un único gemido más. Sentía una mezcla de incomodidad y… _nada._ El contacto ya no le hacía ni cosquillas. De hecho, parecía que el movimiento del ventilador de techo le estaba interesando más que los movimientos de su chongo dentro suyo en aquel momento. 

Era como si la realidad le hubiera robado la capacidad de sentir el más mínimo de los placeres. Así que Julieta siguió mirando fijamente el techo, asustada por la revolución que había ocurrido en su cuerpo momentos antes. 

Estaba asustada porque sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidarla. La Revolución Violeta. 

Andrés se quedó a dormir con ella, pero Julieta no logró relajarse en su abrazo. De hecho, durante parte de la noche, estuvo tensa y al borde del llanto. Solamente pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad una vez que Andrés se dio la vuelta y durmió. Estando lejos de su agarre, Julieta finalmente logró dormir también. 


End file.
